


四人房 6

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 我沒有上大學我不知道大學的隔夜宿營是幹啥的我是國中去的





	四人房 6

**Author's Note:**

> 我沒有上大學我不知道大學的隔夜宿營是幹啥的  
我是國中去的

大學時期大家最期待的大概就是隔夜宿營了，畢竟是兩天假日又可以和別校、別系的人一起出遊，幸運的話還可以來場邂逅，誰會不想呢？文俊輝就不想。他已經受夠在校園裡被追捕的狀態了，隔夜宿營表示他會遇到更多陌生人，那麼可怕的事情他可不想經歷，但學校是不會放過他的。文俊輝的大學比較特別，他們是大三下學期才有隔夜宿營，就是在專題準備時期和實習地獄中的小小綠洲，通常會產生很多情侶，也有很多人會得到治癒。文俊輝身為外籍交換生不可能不參加，這算是他的畢業門檻，文俊輝不滿的把自己埋在被子裡頭，連全圓佑偷偷爬進來都沒有發現。

「俊尼在想什麼？」「圓佑？你甚麼時候！」

話還沒說完就被吻住，他跟另外三個人一起住了半年多，他的初體驗過後他躲到交換生學弟的房間住了兩天，然後被李知勳給拎回來，又做了一晚上。但後來兩個多禮拜大野狼們是收斂了很多，偶爾偷偷摸摸的操弄小倉鼠讓他聽，他摀著耳朵被挑起情慾，偷偷摸摸探出頭看，被全圓佑抓個正著，又做了幾次，現在已經很習慣他們動不動就發情的事情了。全圓佑是不愧為色情大魔王稱號的人，他把做愛這件事當作吃飯一樣稀鬆平常，李知勳罵他會精盡人亡，但對方卻毫不收斂。文俊輝被吻的迷迷糊糊軟在全圓佑懷裡，對方手已經摸上來，文俊輝推推他表示現在真的不想做。

「怎麼了嗎？」「我不想去宿營。」

全圓佑其實很聽文俊輝的話，小貓咪不想做的時候他從來沒有勉強過。對方悶悶不樂的，全圓佑大概也知道對方不想去的原因，他安慰的親親對方的額頭，不帶一點情慾的那種。

「知勳、順榮跟我都會保護你的，最近不是少很多了嗎？」  
「但我們不同系嘛，而且宿營得睡帳篷，好不安全喔。」

文俊輝下意識的撒起嬌來，整個人塞在全圓佑懷裡，大野狼突然被往後拉了一些，李知勳從床邊探出頭來，他跟權順榮一起去把頭髮給漂成淡金的髮色，看起來像是雙胞胎一樣，做愛的時候都有點恍惚。對方剛剛去接權順榮下課，另外一個人也從旁邊探出來，兩個人一人一手舉起一袋食物，他們伸手拉拉文俊輝，看起來頗有等待稱讚的意味。

「知勳跟順榮，歡迎回來。」  
「歡迎回來。」

他們圍在房間中間吃晚餐，李知勳開了一罐可樂給文俊輝，這是只有文俊輝有的待遇。他們剛剛回來其實有聽到文俊輝說甚麼，他們這次剛好三個人的學系一起辦宿營，權順榮讓李知勳用宿舍長的特權去讓他們四個同一個帳篷，文俊輝亮晶晶的盯著四人房的忙內看，對方挖了他一半的白米飯到自己碗裡，然後搖搖頭。

「勝哲哥要我們對俊尼放手，說是時候讓他長大了。」

全圓佑呿了一聲，但又不敢說什麼，先不要說學生會長是哥，況且對方的身材在場也沒有人可以打贏他，就算讓文俊輝自己去說，本來很寵弟弟的人大概也會難得鐵了心來拒絕。畢竟自從他們四個搞在一起之後，文俊輝發現只要跟其中一個人走著就沒人會跟著他之後，就超級依賴他們了。崔勝哲也有差不多的效果，但學生會長可是父母心，想讓弟弟獨立起來，所以這次宿營不太可能再給他們特權了。

文俊輝跟班上幾個已經有女朋友的男生組成一組，他們已經約好在晚上要偷偷去女孩子的帳篷，所以讓文俊輝不用擔心的也可以去找他的舍友沒關係。全圓佑跟李知勳在資訊工程學系很出名，而且以他們倆個學霸為首，有很多帥哥，很多他校跟其他學系的女孩都想要跟他們系一起宿營，就為了要搭訕他們。權順榮在獸醫學系裡頭也是個名人，走到哪也都是有很多人在搭訕。操練活動的時候倒是還好，大家都規規矩矩的，文俊輝也沒甚麼被騷擾，但美其名是學習活動，但實際上就是聯誼大會，自由活動時間佔了一大半的時間。文俊輝結束活動後在朋友的掩護之下換了權順榮的連帽上衣，戴上了口罩，看起來好像是沒有那麼顯眼了，他跑去資工系想要找李知勳跟全圓佑，但在路上就看見大野狼們被女孩們包圍覺得有點好笑。

轉了腳步想要去找權順榮，但轉過身就看到有人在他後面幾步竊竊私語，文俊輝又轉了回來，他看看路標，決定往教師小木屋那走去。他們的手機都被沒收，所以文俊輝也沒辦法跟其他人聯絡，他在小木屋區旁邊徘徊，幾個知道的老師也就放任他閒晃，然後他看見了崔勝哲從一個小木屋走出來，連忙湊了上去。

「勝哲哥！」「喔，俊輝，我正好要找你。」

大概就是屋漏偏逢連夜雨，文俊輝他們組的帳篷出了點問題，剛剛檢查才發現他們早上辛苦架好的帳篷有瑕疵，在他們離開沒多久就塌了。今天剛好是滿園的狀態所以根本沒有多餘的帳篷可以再搭建，老師們商量過後決定把一間空著的小木屋讓他們去住。崔勝哲讓文俊輝去通報其他同學，而他組裡的朋友倒也是無所謂，反正他們也沒有要住的打算。

「我們打算出去夜遊啦，俊輝你就自己去小木屋住吧，早上給我們留個門就好了。」  
「還是你要找你舍友來住？」

雖然朋友們甚麼都不知道，但文俊輝還是小小堂皇了一下，如果是帳篷大野狼們可能會收斂一些，但小木屋？不！這裡隔音設備也不好，文俊輝相信他們不會輕舉妄動的。但外國交換生想錯了，大野狼跟小倉鼠才不會那麼乖呢。

他在晚餐時間才跟其他三個人碰面，李知勳穿了件跟他一模一樣的連帽上衣，權順榮一過來就撲到他身上，軟綿綿的抱著他，說要被外校生給搞瘋了。全圓佑拿了一堆食物，看起來也很憔悴，他笑的狡詐說終於輪到你們被包圍的一天了吧。

「不，其實我們以前也蠻常被包圍的，畢竟我帥。」  
「但是今天俊尼你在啊，不包圍我們，他們就會去煩你了嘛。」  
「久違的應付人群是的確有點累了。」

文俊輝撇撇嘴，那麼體貼他幹嘛，搞的人小鹿亂撞的。他左看看右看看，確認沒有人在看他們，他主動的抓過抱著他的權順榮的臉親了一口，拉著旁邊的李知勳也親了一下，最後把正放下餐盤的全圓佑拉過來也送上親吻。他臉紅紅的裝作若無其事，而其他三個人則是愣了一會後笑得開懷。

「俊尼～」「閉嘴吧你們。」

文俊輝把換成小木屋的事情告訴了他們，三個人趁著文俊輝低下頭吃飯時交換了眼神，權順榮還黏在他身上，蹭蹭兩下問文俊輝那他可不可以去跟他一起睡。文俊輝點點頭，他其實也是想邀請權順榮來跟他一起睡，先不要說小倉鼠黏糊糊的，但對方真的全身都很軟，抱起來也很舒服，能夠抱著對方睡覺完全就能消除疲勞。李知勳跟全圓佑也問他，文俊輝有些猶豫，但對面兩個人眼睛亮晶晶的，像是穿靴子的貓咪一樣，請求的表情還真是讓人難以拒絕。

最後他的小木屋集結了四人房的所有人，權順榮從包裡掏出了一套跟他成對的睡衣要他去換，小貓咪看了自己手中的薄長袖跟短褲，把它塞回包包裏頭，拿過對方給他的衣服，宣告他要去洗澡就向小木屋的獨立衛浴走去。李知勳也從包裡掏出一套差不多的睡衣跟著走了進去，權順榮笑嘻嘻湊上正在玩手游的全圓佑，對方迅速的走步解決敵人後就轉過頭去親吻湊上來的小倉鼠，手機被丟到一邊，黏膩的親吻聲音幾乎要蓋掉了遊戲音效。

李知勳跟了進去浴室，文俊輝才剛把泡泡抹到自己身上，他慌亂的左遮右擋，四人房忙內露出古怪的表情，倒是很坦蕩的把自己脫了個精光。文俊輝當然知道他們也不是沒有互相看過，怎麼說都做過了那麼多次，但那都是意亂情迷的狀況下，他現在神智清晰的看見李知勳的白巧克力腹肌還有尚未抬頭的性器，一張臉都紅了。李知勳站在那笑，文俊輝就知道讓大野狼們一起來睡沒有好事。

「俊尼不邀請我過去嗎？」「喔，你要出去嗎？」  
「怎麼可能。」

李知勳笑嘻嘻的湊過去，文俊輝還想要逃，但後面就是牆壁，冰冷的磁磚貼到了背上，他打了個冷顫然後被納入了李知勳的懷抱。又一次迷失在對方的親吻之中，李知勳輾壓他的嘴唇，他被吻到缺氧，雙手欲拒還迎的抵在他肩上，李知勳就當對方是挑逗了。他緩慢的向下親吻，撥開對方剛塗上的泡泡，咬了一口鎖骨，他單手覆上文俊輝的胸口揉捏，對方真的太瘦了，李知勳皺了眉，心裡暗自考慮起要監督文俊輝吃飯的事。

他另外一隻手向下摸上了對方的臀部，泡泡隨著他的手沒入他的股溝裡，他蹲下身子把已經逐漸抬頭的性器納入口中，文俊輝驚呼了一聲，連忙抬起手摀住自己的嘴。李知勳抬頭，眼睛都笑瞇成半月，文俊輝被口的都要爽昏頭，他下意識的挺腰，被溫熱的口腔包圍是他難得的體驗，李知勳把準備好的潤滑液掏出來，擠在手上，一邊擴張對方一邊幫對方口交。李知勳嘴上功夫了得，手也不得小覷。他幾乎是被壓著敏感點射出來的。李知勳把他的東西全吞下去，文俊輝都軟了腰的壓著他的肩蹲下，小貓咪的大眼睛眨呀眨的，淚眼汪汪的讓李知勳沒忍住又親上去。

他被押在浴室牆壁上肏的時候外面也傳來的細微的呻吟聲，他迷離的轉頭去看門的方向，李知勳貼著他的背，狠狠的戳在那塊軟肉上，他腿軟到不行，都要靠著李知勳才能站立。大野狼貼著他的耳朵舔弄，下身頂弄得用力，舌頭也沿著耳廓繞圈，他染了情慾的聲音就沒有距離的傳進文俊輝的耳裡，他抖了好大一下，連帶縮緊了後穴，感覺身體裡的東西又大了一圈，文俊輝根本沒能聽懂對方在說甚麼。

「看來順榮跟圓佑在外面也很愉快呢。」  
「知、知勳、」

文俊輝腰都塌了下去，李知勳抓著他的屁股猛幹，已經射過一次的陰莖又高高聳立起來，隨著大野狼抽插的動作抖動著，李知勳又抽插了幾次拔出來後又插進他的大腿中間。他讓對方夾緊了腿，一下一下的緩慢的磨，龜頭戳刺在會陰上，然後又磨到他的根部，文俊輝哼哼唧唧的兩個人一起射了出來。他軟綿綿的攤在李知勳懷裡，對方把他翻過來又親了幾口，稍微沖洗一下，他們都只穿了上衣就走出去。

權順榮被全圓佑正面進入，一雙腿張的大開，他手抵在大野狼的胸口，嘴裡咬著自己的衣服，胸口都濕了一大塊，他的腿被對折，連接處都可以看得一清二楚。權順榮看見他們兩個走出來，就哼哼唧唧的撒嬌。全圓佑轉過來打招呼，李知勳推著文俊輝上前，身為房間的主人文俊輝實在有些為難，其實旁邊就是老師們的小木屋，這麼放蕩真的好嗎？但全圓佑空出了一隻手摸上他的大腿，剛剛才被操過，肌膚都還熱呼呼的，被這樣一碰，他又軟了腿搭在全圓佑身上，大野狼下身操弄著權順榮，然後勾著文俊輝接吻。

權順榮不滿沒有人理他，就拉過李知勳討親親，雖然下半身已經黏糊糊了，但他還是要撒嬌。李知勳乖乖的湊上去親小倉鼠，對方像在吃糖果一樣把他的嘴唇舔得亮晶晶的，他滿意的嘿嘿笑然後又被全圓佑撞的只能發出破碎的句子。

「圓、圓佑、太深、啊哈、」

先把權順榮給操射，床上的人高潮的腳趾都蜷曲，拔出自己之後，全圓佑轉身把文俊輝推到床上，他欺上去摸摸小貓咪，哪裡能讓對方舒服全圓佑已經瞭若指掌，文俊輝哼哼兩聲雖然有覺得有些不妥，但還是不自覺的把腿往對方的腰夾上去。李知勳取代了全圓佑的位置，他摸上權順榮剛軟下去的陰莖，慢慢地擼，然後把自己的抵在洞口轉，權順榮真的不行，他哼哼的叫身上的人讓他緩緩。李知勳雖然是大野狼之一，但他比全圓佑要溫柔很多，很且很聽小動物們的話。他把權順榮的腿給合起來，插在大腿中間緩慢的動，權順榮咬著下嘴唇，自己挺起腰又勾著對方的脖子親吻。還沒等到李知勳失去耐心，小倉鼠先忍不住的要大野狼趕快插進來。

「我、我覺得不能這樣……」「俊尼剛剛跟知勳爽過就可以了嗎？我好可憐呢。」

全圓佑扶著自己的肉棒對著剛剛已經被插過小穴戳來戳去的，文俊輝嗯嗯啊啊的又說不出拒絕的話，他是想做但心裡又有點拒絕，他還是有點害怕被發現，但慾望總是大於理智，全圓佑又在他耳邊撒嬌，整個人都趴上來了，權順榮在旁邊已經被李知勳操到要失神，文俊輝心一狠拉過大野狼的脖子要對方趕快進來。全圓佑只有這個時候很聽話，他低下頭去舔弄小貓咪的下巴，溫溫柔柔的讓文俊輝覺得癢癢的，然而下身卻是毫不憐惜的操幹著，色情大魔王一下子就找到那塊讓文俊輝瘋狂的軟肉，他重重的撞上去，幾乎要完全退出來再狠狠的插回去。文俊輝嘴都沒能閉上，爽快感從尾椎往上衍伸，他整個人都被淹沒在快感裡頭，小倉鼠胡亂抓的握住了他的手，才想到今天還沒能跟文俊輝接吻。

「俊尼……親親……」

文俊輝沒能回答的被扳過臉去親吻，他們的呻吟聲隱沒在對方嘴裡，小動物們親的歡快，大野狼們可不樂意了，擅自解讀為他們不夠賣力，沒能讓身下的人滿意。李知勳把權順榮的腿張的更開，一下下都撞的權順榮整個人上下滑動，他抓不住文俊輝，相連的小嘴被分開，權順榮被操得幾乎要哭出來，穴肉被磨得火紅，被拉出來又塞進去，快感把小倉鼠淹沒到幾乎是失神的地步。全圓佑彎下腰含住了文俊輝的乳肉，用舌頭蜷著乳頭把玩，還用牙齒輕咬著邊緣留下不深不淺的牙印，文俊輝被上下夾擊，他完全沒能被安慰的肉棒腫的發紫，小貓咪也完全不能思考，放浪的叫著，已經想不起來現在他們可是在隔夜宿營的小木屋裡頭。

「勳、知勳、榮、順榮要壞掉了、好爽、不行嗚嗚嗚……」  
「我不要、不要了……好深、圓佑嗚嗚嗚……」

小動物們被操射，腦袋一片空白，大野狼們還猛肏了幾下，才拔出來，射了滿滿的保險套。四個人擠進小小的衛浴間清洗，小倉鼠和小貓咪哼哼唧唧的，但考量到可能會有的半夜巡房，大野狼們稍微有克制能力沒有再插進去，用手解決了一發。文俊輝跟李知勳的上衣完全不能穿了，四人房忙內稍微清洗過後就把他晾在浴室裡頭，途中清醒過來的文俊輝死活不肯跟全圓佑一起睡，權順榮倒是很樂意的撲進了他懷裡，小動物們抱在一團睡著了，李知勳出來就看見只剩全圓佑還清醒的躺在對面的床上玩手機。

「俊尼不跟我睡，我好可憐啊，知勳。」  
「我也不要跟你睡。」  
「知勳～」

隔天文俊輝腰痠背痛的起床，他揉揉眼睛發現其他三個人已經起床換好衣服要準備離開了，他睡的一臉茫然，權順榮就過來親親他，李知勳也給他一個吻，全圓佑親吻完本來還想動手動腳被四人房忙內給拉走。

「我們系早上會到帳篷點名我們得先回去，晚上宿舍見。」  
「我也是，俊尼再睡會吧，晚上見～」  
「喔……嗯……晚商間……」

文俊輝睡迷糊的樣子實在太可愛，權順榮又想撲上去被李知勳用另外一隻手拉著拖走，小貓咪揮揮手說再見，然後又窩回被子裡睡覺。八點崔勝哲來他們房間點名，文俊輝穿戴好坐在床邊發呆，他的朋友們還沒有回來，他轉頭看看自己的床，想到昨天晚上在這裡做了些甚麼他整張臉都紅了起來。

「俊輝？你不舒服嗎？」  
「沒有沒有，勝哲哥！我沒事。」  
「喔，那東西收好出來集合啦，吃完早餐我們就要啟程回學校了。」  
「好。」  
「喔，浴室裡那衣服是你的？怎麼有兩件？」

文俊輝轉過頭去看，權順榮給他的睡衣還有李知勳穿著的那件上衣，昨晚的記憶又歷歷在目的重播，文俊輝整個人都要爆炸了，崔勝哲擔心的眼神讓他太過害臊，他趕緊把哥哥給推出去。一邊嘟囊著自己太縱慾一邊收拾睡衣，手機這時候傳來了叮咚聲，他爬過去看，是其他人傳來的訊息，啊，文俊輝又要爆炸了。

『SOOOvOOON:俊尼！俊尼！是不是有了一個難忘的回憶呢？』  
『JIHO_ON:對我們來說也很難忘』  
『WOONWWOO:但沒能在帳篷裡有點可惜呢』  
『JIHO_ON:是有點可惜』  
『WOONWWOO:還有公用澡堂也』  
『SOOOvOOON:有點可惜呢』  
『JUNNNIEEE:你們給我閉嘴』


End file.
